MoD:A Strange Youkai of Sorts
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Natsume saves a strong foreign youkai from falling into Matoba's hands except... it was not actually what he thought.
1. Chapter 1

**MoD: A Strange Youkai of Sorts**

**Summary: **Natsume saves a strong foreign youkai from falling into Matoba's hands except... it was not actually what he thought.

* * *

Natsume Takashi was a trouble magnet that was for sure. He blamed it on his power to see beings that are not meant to be seen by humans.

**_Ayakashi_**

Of course, the same power had lumped him into this predicament when he outwitted Matoba from sealing a youkai and when said youkai decided to tag along with him.

"Hello I'm Potter Harry!" the youkai greeted as he extended his hand to shake which Natsume accepted, bewildered because this particular being was rather friendly for a change.

He sounded foreign too and all he heard was_ Potteru Hari_.

When Natsume asked for clarification, Harry was not offended and even said that He's British.

Natsume never knew that there were even youkai from England.

"Hey Natsume, don't be fooled by his human skin!" Nyanko-sensei hissed in warning.

"Eh? I don't eat humans, Neko-san."

"It's Nyanko-sensei!"

Natsume sighed as he studied the youkai. Messy midnight black hair framed his pale face and he wore jeans and a black t-shirt. He looked normal enough until you peered into his bright green eyes behind his fashionable glasses.

"You are?"

Natsume flushed, forgetting to introduce himself, "Natsume Takashi and that cat is Nyanko-sensei"

"After cats that brings good luck?"

"Yes."

Nyanko-sensei looked rather put off being ignored and transformed into his other form and growled at Harry.

"You reek of Death," Nyanko-sensei bristled and moved in between Harry and Natsume "What are you? A foreign Shinigami?"

Natsume widened his eyes at that and looked at the calm Harry who only gave a small smile.

"So this is Madara whom I've heard. You do look glorious."

"Flattery won't work, shinigami," the beast huffed though Natsume could feel that he was pleased with the compliment.

"And as for who I am... I was _human, _that was true but they call me a lot of titles," Harry gave a coy smirk "They call me guardian of life."

"Master of Death," Madara bowed respectfully and warily much to Natsume's surprise. "What brings you here?"

"To be honest, I was just wondering about the culture of Japan," Harry- or the Master of Death admitted sheepishly. "I never thought that humans here can be capable of trapping me even for a short while."

"You could have escaped?" Natsume asked interested.

"Of course! Nobody can chain Death for a long time."

Natsume looked at him pensively,"Are you Death?"

Harry only looked amused,"No. But I am his Master."

Natsume blinked, slowly taking in the emerald eyed teen's information. "So you're only here for a vacation?"

"Yup."

"You're strange, Potter-san."

"Just as strange as the human who befriends spirits, Natsume-kun."

The human boy gave a small rueful smile in response. Harry Potter wasn't really bad at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinoe glared at the angry cat then looked worriedly at Natsume. "What did the Master of Death wanted from you?"

"Er… he was just taking a vacation," Natsume said, almost regretting telling the woman ayakashi about their encounter with the green-eyed teen.

"Oh," Hinoe blinked.

"You know him, Hinoe?" Natsume asked curious, well ignoring the indignant shouts of Nyanko-sensei that was telling him that he doesn't trust Harry.

Hinoe hummed in contemplation, "Not exactly but I heard rumors about him of course."

"Rumors?" Nyanko-sensei twitched interested himself. He knew about the existence of the Master of Death but he never knew much. Even then he knew that it was one being he can not devour.

"He was said to be a god, or a being powerful enough to rival one. As Death's master, he has the authority over souls and Death itself. It's not wise to anger such being."

Natsume nodded. While Harry-san looked docile and harmless, the green-eyed teen felt powerful to the human boy.

Ageless and timeless even

"He liked Natsume though," Nyanko-sense grumbled.

At that Hinoe laughed maniacally, "Eh, so Madara is just a jealous prick!"

"Hey!" Nyanko-sensei hissed in annoyance "I'll have you know that even if he is the Master of Death, this is my turf!"

Natsume sighed, wondering if he should feel insulted or touched by the sentiments. In the end, he decided to be both.

The three never noticed that an old being was hiding from the shadows observing them and their interactions. It slowly moved away to check up on its master, thinking how amusing and interesting the beings who helped his Master was… especially that human boy.

_I wonder dearest Master if that boy reminded you of yourself back then, _it thought fondly remembering how his master had been as a human.

Reckless with a heart of gold

Which was why Death was glad for having him as a Master.


End file.
